


An Unexpected Encounter

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Tim, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Tim Purrs a Lot, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: After waiting so long at the bar for a work colleague to join you, Tim gallantly offers to keep you company until she arrives. As the night moves on, he offers you other unexpected yet not unwelcome things too.





	An Unexpected Encounter

_Where the fuck are you?!_

 

You hit send as you sat at the bar sipping on your gin and tonic. You'd been waiting on your work colleague for over an hour now and you were starting to get uncomfortable being a single woman sitting alone in a crowded hotel bar. You looked to your left and saw three barflies sitting separately staring into their beer. _Oh my god!_ You thought, _what must I look like?!_

 

As the minutes ticked by with no reply, your face became stonier, your hand clenching around your glass. As you drained it, you felt a presence at your right elbow. Having no wish to speak to anyone, you did your best to ignore whoever it was who was standing beside you, instead glaring into the mirror behind the optics.

 

Big mistake. The man to your right was staring too. Right at your reflection. It was difficult to make too much out between the bottles.  Being in no mood to be hit on by some self-important moron going through a mid-life crisis, you swivelled around on your stool to tell him to back off.

 

“Don't even think…”

 

Your words caught in your throat as you were met by the mischievously glinting jade green eyes of a well-dressed, handsome man in his fifties, his full, sensual looking lips hitched up in a smirk as he watched the utter rage on your face change to shock.

 

At a loss for words you simply stared at him, your mouth going suddenly dry.  He was absolutely breathtaking. He had a head full of salt and pepper curls which were just begging to have fingers run through them, and a neat goatee to match, which rather perfectly framed those gorgeous lips. They opened in a teasing smile, a dark chuckle escaping. The sound made your ovaries tremble. _Get a grip!_ you told yourself.

 

“Been stood up?”

 

the man inquired in a deep baritone positively dripping with seduction. The sinful nature of his voice made your pussy twitch and you discreetly tried to squeeze your thighs together to tamp down the surprising ache you felt.

 

“No...I...I mean...yes,”

 

You stammered and he chuckled again as you wished the ground would open up and swallow you whole. The self-confidence he exuded was astonishing.

 

“Then he's an idiot,”

 

He declared, flashing you a gorgeous smile, which sent sparks of heat to your pussy. _Who is this guy?!_ you thought vaguely. Almost automatically, you replied

 

“It's a she,”

 

His smile grew. He raised an eyebrow, nodding as he said,

 

“I see,”

 

“You see what?”

 

You asked, still a little annoyed, despite this intriguing curve ball life had just thrown you.  He pursed his lips before his tongue flicked out licking the bottom one. Your eyes watched every movement, feeling an uncontrollable jolt of lust at the sight of him.

 

“That you're...of _that_ persuasion…”

 

He purred, his facial expression conveying that he had no problem with that. In any way.  It took a few seconds for your muddled brain to realise what he meant.

 

“Oh no! No...no I'm not... Well, not exclusively…”

 

You babbled. _Why the hell are you telling this to a guy you don't even know?!_  His demeanour invited confidence, however he was a complete stranger. The entire time you were talking and thinking he gazed at you, a ghost of a smile on those enticing lips.

 

“Oh, so you like a bit of both?”

 

He drawled with another smile.

 

“I'm sorry,”

 

You replied, his blunt question making you come to your senses a little,

 

“Do I know you?!”

 

“How terribly rude of me. I don't believe we've met,”

 

He said, that purr making you shift in your seat.

 

“I'm Tim,”

 

He held out his hand and you raised yours, which he took in his own and brought to his mouth, kissing your knuckles, the soft down of his beard whispering over your skin. You blushed. The effortless charm of this gentlemanly gesture made your heart race.

 

“Pleased to meet you Tim,”

 

you told him giving him your name, your bad mood dissipating due to this interesting turn of events.  Letting go of your hand, he said

 

“I assure you, the pleasure is all mine,”

 

Another grin.

 

“May I?”

 

He asked, gesturing with his hand to the empty seat next to you.  You nodded, wondering what on earth was happening. This man was striking.  He could have anyone he wanted so why was he asking to sit with you? Not that you were complaining.  This could turn out to be a great night after all.

 

Tim sat down, his knee touching yours as he got comfortable on the stool and attracted the barman's attention.

 

“A large glass of Chilean Merlot,”

 

he intoned before turning to you,

 

“And…?”

 

“A g&t please,”

 

you replied.

 

“Just put them on my tab,”

 

Tim said. The barman nodded and turned to fix the drinks.

 

“So, tell me about this rude girl who blew you off,”

 

Tim invited,  leaning his elbow on the marble surface of the bar and shaking his head.  You could've sworn he muttered something which sounded like ‘ _insane’_ but you couldn't be sure.    His arm made his dark shirt stretch over his chest and you could see he was in good shape as your eyes raked the row of buttons which were now straining slightly. Unconsciously you bit your lip before bringing your eyes back up to meet his.  Clearing your throat you replied,

 

“You've got the wrong end of the stick. I'm waiting for my colleague. We're meant to be staying here this weekend for a work fair. I don't know where the hell she's got to,”

 

You finished.

 

“I admit I did find it hard to believe that anyone, man or woman, would stand up someone as beautiful as you,”

 

Tim said sincerely, his eyes seemingly mapping your face. You looked down at the ground, smiling bashfully at his compliment.

 

“Thank you,”

 

You murmured as you lifted your head again.

 

Just then the barman placed a cocktail napkin down in front of each of you and sat your drinks on top with a small smile. Tim nodded his thanks.

 

“Cheers,”

 

He said, lifting his drink and taking a sip.  You did the same.

 

“Would it be terribly forward of me to offer to keep you company until she gets here?”

 

“Not at all!”

 

You replied, a smile gracing your lips at the thought of having a conversation with this fascinating man. Tim removed his arm from the bar and an unfamiliar scent filled your senses. It was slightly spicy, with a fruity undertone and it was intoxicating.  You resisted the urge to close your eyes, yet you breathed deeply just the same. Before you could stop yourself, you blurted out,

 

“You smell incredible!”

 

 _What the fuck are you doing?!_  your mind was screaming. Tim chuckled deeply, your words amusing him.

 

“How nice of you to say,”

 

He grinned as your cheeks flushed.

 

“I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just say what I'm thinking without realising,”

 

You told him.

 

“Think nothing of it,”

 

He said.  You toyed with the straw in your glass, still feeling somewhat awkward.

 

“So, how long are you in town?”

 

Tim asked you, deftly changing the subject as he drank his wine.

 

“I, that is to say _we,_ leave on Monday morning. How about you?”

 

Tim sat down his glass before replying.

 

“I’m here for a few weeks,”

 

He said.

 

“Doing what?”

 

You asked, intrigued.

 

“Staying out of the way of the builders,”

 

He said,

 

“They're doing work in my home and I'd rather stay here than listen to weeks worth of hammering and clattering,”

 

You nodded.

 

“So you're staying here too?”

 

You said, your mind getting ahead of itself, thinking of how convenient this could be. The attraction you felt towards this man was unprecedented. How could someone you'd only just met set your mind on fire like this? He had an air of mystery about him. Simply being in his company was thrilling in itself.

 

“I am,”

 

He replied

 

“That's right, you have a tab,”

 

You said, feeling like an idiot once again. He smiled and nodded, finishing the last of his wine.

 

“Do you smoke?”

 

He asked.

 

“Yes,”

 

You told him.

 

“Would you care to join me?”

 

He brought out a pack of Marlboro and stood up.

 

“Sure!”

 

You said with a smile, draining your glass and hopping off your stool to follow him through the pub and out to the smoking area on the patio.

 

It was empty and the cold night air made your bare shoulders break out in gooseflesh. You shivered, standing in only your dress and heels.

 

Tim noticed this and he swiftly took off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down the fabric over your arms a few times.

 

“How's that?”

 

He asked, those green eyes never leaving your face.

 

“Much better thank you,”

 

You said quietly as you found your senses assaulted once again by his unique scent. This man was so alluring. Everything about him spoke of excitement and desire.

 

Tim held a cigarette out to you and he lit the end after you put it between your lips, before lighting his own and taking a deep drag, his eyes closing.

 

You stood leaning against the wall facing each other as you inhaled.

 

“When did you arrive then?”

 

you asked Tim, exhaling a stream of smoke.

 

“Earlier this afternoon,”

 

He told you.

 

“Me too!”

 

You shared,

 

“I checked in, unpacked and came down here to wait for my colleague, which was obviously a complete waste of time,”

 

“Oh I wouldn't say that…”

 

He said thoughtfully. The purr was back and it was music to your ears.  You smiled bashfully, silently agreeing that this encounter had been worth every second of waiting around.

 

“I saw you come in to the bar,”

 

He continued,

 

“You caught my eye and I was interested as to why you were here,”

 

“You were watching me?”

 

You said uncertainly.

 

“Not like that!”

 

He added hurriedly.

 

“I like to people watch,”

 

He said in way of an explanation.

 

“I enjoy observing people. Trying to guess what their story is and why they're here,”

 

He took a last drag on his cigarette and put it out in an ashtray at a nearby table.

 

“I bet my story is less interesting than you expected,”

 

You said with a chuckle. Tim smiled warmly.

 

“I admit I was completely wrong on that one. I was sure you were waiting on a date,”

 

“I wish!”

 

You said with a sad smile,

 

“At this rate I'll die an old maid!”

 

“Nonsense!”

 

Tim rebuked you,

 

“You have your whole life ahead of you. What are you anyway? In your early twenties?”

 

You opened your mouth in mock offence.

 

“Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?!”

 

Tim chuckled at your shocked expression.

 

“Forgive me,”

 

He said, placing a hand over his heart. You smiled.

 

“I'm joking! And anyway I'm no lady,”

 

You laughed, stubbing out your cigarette.

 

“I beg to differ darling.  You look every inch a lady,”

 

He said smoothly, his eyes appreciating your appearance without ogling. He raised his hand and stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers. You closed your eyes, leaning into his touch, feeling the skin sear underneath. You felt a pull towards him as he moved closer to you, your eyes meeting as electricity seemed to crackle in the air around you.

 

Suddenly you were brought back to reality by the door to the bar slamming against the wall, the wind catching it as someone entered the patio. Tim retracted his hand and averted his gaze, nodding politely to the man who'd just come outside.

 

“Shall we go back inside?”

 

Tim said.

 

“Yeah you must be freezing!”

 

You said, still shivering, despite having Tim's jacket wrapped around you.

 

“I'm fine,”

 

He assured you, gesturing with his arm for you to lead the way.

 

Standing at the bar, Tim said,

 

“Same again?”

 

“Please,”

 

You smiled.  

 

“There's a booth free in that corner, shall I save it?”

 

You asked.

 

“That sounds lovely.  I'll only be a moment,”

 

Tim told you and you walked towards it, feeling his eyes on you.  Your stomach was in knots as you resisted the urge to turn around.  You slid along the leather cushion of the booth until you were to the left of the right angle of the seat. With Tim sitting at the right of it, you'd be conveniently cosy.

 

You thought back to what had just happened. You were sure Tim had been intending to kiss you.  The air had been thick with tension and you'd found it hard to breathe properly as you melted under his touch.  Your pussy twitched again at the thought of Tim's hands on other parts of your body. He was so sexy that your mind couldn't help but provide vivid images of you both naked and entwined as he brought you unimaginable pleasure. Your cheeks flushed as you shifted in your seat.  

 

Presently, Tim arrived at the booth and he sat your drink in front of you before sliding in beside you, his knee resting gently against yours as he settled down.

 

“Thank you,”

 

You said and took a drink, glad to have something to take away the dryness.

 

“Have you still not heard from your colleague?”

 

Tim asked you, his whole body facing you. Being in such close proximity to him was both exciting and a little daunting. You wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him.  Your hands were itching to do it but you were afraid he'd recoil.

 

“No,”

 

You sighed, placing your hand on the table.

 

“I'm so glad we met otherwise I'd be stuck alone in my room, paying over the odds for drinks from the minibar,”

 

You grimaced.  Tim patted your hand, the warmth spreading outwards from the point of contact.

 

“I'm glad we met too as I fear I'd be doing the same,”

 

He said quietly, his thumb rubbing your hand softly as he gazed deep into your eyes. You could get lost in his eyes and he held you spellbound; you were powerless against him.  You couldn't have torn away your gaze even if your life depended on it.

 

The desire between you was palpable as you sat with your faces inches apart. So close in fact that you could feel his hot breath on your already overheated skin. You smelled cigarettes and wine, with just a hint of mint.  The silence was deafening, all the background noise tuned out. All you could see was Tim and that sat just fine with you.

 

Torturously slowly you saw him move forward to close the distance between you.  His hand left yours to cup your face as he pressed his sweet lips to yours for a second before drawing back. He locked eyes with you and you saw lust reflected back, his pupils dilated so fully that only a tiny rim of green was visible. He moved forward again and your eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips more firmly to yours, this time running his tongue along the seam of your lips.  You opened your mouth to let his tongue explore, the languorous sweeping motion as it met yours causing a small whimper to escape your throat.

 

Tim's mouth began to move against yours, his beard stimulating your senses as it softly whispered against your fevered skin. His full lips felt wonderful against your own. Soft and tender yet passionate as they caressed you so sensually.  Eventually you had to break for breath and panting slightly, you flashed a shy smile at Tim before taking a drink.

 

“I'll be right back,”

 

Tim said, standing up and making his way to the bathroom. Your eyes followed him out of sight. You couldn't help but notice how good his ass looked in the black dress pants he was wearing. The tailored fit clung to it deliciously and you imagined how it would feel under your fingers.

 

You were brought out of your reverie when your phone pinged. _At last!_ You thought as your colleague’s name appeared on the message alert screen. Your heart sank as you didn't want to leave Tim yet. Especially not since he'd just kissed you breathless with those marvellous lips. You wanted to feel them again. All over you in fact. You wanted him badly and it would be just your luck for this fleeting opportunity to be ruined before it had really begun.

 

Sighing, you opened the message and as you read, your smile grew. Your colleague's car had broken down and she was currently waiting on breakdown assistance coming to her. So she had decided to leave early the next morning and meet you before the fair. This news gave you mixed feelings. You felt bad for your friend's plight, however it opened up your entire night giving you more time with Tim. You typed a reply saying how awful it was, that you hoped she was okay and that you'd see her in the morning. You tucked your phone away again just as Tim returned.

 

He smiled at you as he sat back down.

 

“So my colleague's car has broken down and she won't be here until the morning,”

 

You told Tim, trying to keep a huge smile from breaking out. You bit your lip.

 

“How unfortunate...”

 

He said quietly, his tone laced with mirth. He leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss, one hand carding through your hair, the other on your back, pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as the kiss deepened and turned passionate.

 

When you broke apart, Tim gave you a boyish grin before sipping his wine and you felt your heart flutter.  

 

“Whatever will you do all night?”

 

He asked, his hand resting on your thigh, just below the hemline of your dress.  He leaned in to you once more, his eyes flicking between your own and your parted, kiss-swollen lips.  You threaded your fingers through his luscious curls and pulled him to you, immediately opening your mouth to his after tilting your head.  Tim squeezed your thigh before his hand creeped slowly upwards, taking your dress with it. You instinctively parted your thighs a little and you moaned softly into his mouth as his fingertips danced lightly up your inner thigh.

 

You could feel your panties damp, Tim's kisses and his dexterous fingers exciting you beyond measure. You fisted his shirt with one hand, needing purchase as his hand came so tantalisingly close to where you most needed his touch.

 

Panting as you broke apart, you felt Tim's hand leave your thigh and rest on the safety of your knee instead.

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

You asked, gazing at him lustfully as you caught your breath.

 

Tim kissed you chastely.

 

“I have a few ideas…”

 

He murmured as he caught your lips with his, sucking on your bottom one before nibbling it.  Your eyes closed in pleasure, eliciting a barely audible moan.

 

“Really?”

 

You whispered against his lips before licking the bottom one. Feeling a little bold due to the alcohol, you moved your hand over his crotch and you were delighted and not altogether surprised to find that he was as turned on as you were.  You squeezed once and Tim bit back a groan, swooping down to claim your lips once more in a heated kiss.

 

“Yes,”

 

He replied.

 

“We could sit here and drink...”

 

He breathed against your cheek as he nuzzled your face.  You gripped his curls again, needing something to ground you. Tim was driving you insane with the way his husky accent made every word he spoke sound erotic. You were aching with need and having felt his hard cock a few moments ago, you were exhilarated at the mere thought of this god amongst men taking you to bed.  

 

“...or we could say goodnight and go to our respective rooms…”

 

You moaned again as Tim began to kiss down your neck, moving your head to the side. You palmed his cock again and Tim sank his teeth into your skin to contain a groan. You sucked air in through your teeth at the slight pain.

 

Tim moved his mouth up and licked the shell of your ear, causing you to let loose a quiet gasp. There was a beat of silence where he breathed on your sensitised skin, causing a spike of pleasure to run through you.  Then he whispered,

 

“...or I could take you up to my room right now and fuck you until you scream my name,”

 

He caught your lobe between his teeth before letting go to kiss you hungrily.  

 

You pulled him to you by his shoulders, needing him closer. You had to get out of this booth.  You needed privacy for what you wanted to do to him. Tim broke the kiss, his eyes alive with unbridled desire.  He looked like he wanted to devour you.

 

“So, what do you say?”

 

He raised an eyebrow to intensify the eye-fucking he was giving you.

 

“Tim, take me to bed,”

 

You said, your voice a breathy whisper owing to your heightened sense of arousal.

 

He sat back against the booth, his mouth open, composing himself.

 

“There's only one problem,”

 

Tim said hoarsely, looking down at his tented pants,

 

“Well, it's a problem until we get to the room,”

 

You giggled as he pressed his hand against it, willing it away for now.

 

“Just hold your jacket over it,”

 

You told him, picking it up from where it lay next to you on the seat.

 

“You're not just a pretty face are you?!”

 

Tim said grinning as he took his jacket from you.

 

“Come on, let's go,”

 

Tim stood up and clasped his jacket with both hands so it hung over his crotch.

 

He looked slightly uncomfortable as you walked quickly to the elevator in the lobby. You were positively quivering with anticipation and you felt as though your hammering heart may actually burst right through your chest.

 

You both stepped into the elevator with three other people and it it was so difficult to act natural when all you wanted to do was slam Tim against the nearest wall, press yourself against him and mouth every inch of that delectable body.

 

Gradually, the elevator emptied as it rose higher until it was just the two of you left. The tension in the air could've been cut by a blunt knife and you were hyper aware of your breathing which seemed so loud to your ears. You took a sidelong glance at Tim as the doors slid shut and all of a sudden he had crowded you against the wall, pinning you with his hips as his marauding mouth feasted on yours before moving to your neck and shoulders.

 

“I want you so bad baby,”

 

Tim breathed as he left hot open mouthed kisses on your neck. You cupped his firm ass, squeezing for purchase and you could feel his cock hard against your thigh.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened on to a floor which had only one door. Before you had a chance to ask about it, Tim had grabbed your hand and led you quickly over to the door.  He swiped his keycard and you heard the lock click. He opened the door and you walked inside to a darkened foyer with three doors leading to other rooms.

 

You heard Tim's jacket hit the floor and a second later, the breath was almost forced from your lungs as Tim backed you up against the door before it was even closed. He was hitching up your dress and he plunged his hand inside your wet panties at once. He swiped your lips with a finger and you groaned loudly before he tugged them down your legs.  You hurriedly unbuckled his belt and undid his fly. Tim's pants pooled at his feet and he kicked off his shoes followed by his pants and boxers. He was on you again, kissing you feverishly, pressing you further into the door. He lifted your leg and hooked it around his hip before he drove his hips forward and entered you in one smooth stroke.

 

Tim groaned, throwing his head back as he filled you with every impressive inch of his rock hard cock as you opened your mouth wordlessly, able to do nothing else as you got used to the feeling of him inside you. He was so large that you felt a delicious stretch and a slight bite of pain as he came out almost all the way before slamming back in again. The arm holding your leg tightened as he began to piston his hips to yours, causing a constant stream of moans to fall from your open lips. You could barely breathe from the force with which he was pounding you but you were in such a state of pure bliss that you hardly noticed.  Tim breathed harshly in time with his powerful thrusts and you cried out when he put both hands under your ass and lifted you off the ground, the strength of his hips enough to keep you against the door.

 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders, crying out with pleasure when his head touched that spot for the first time.  Tim fucked you with wanton abandon, beginning to groan deeply as he got closer. His hands on your ass brought you to his hips each time he thrust allowing him to hit that spot over and over, sending you into a dizzying spiral of arousal.  

 

“Fuck!”

 

Tim cried as his hips got faster, starting to lose their rhythm.  Your breath was coming in shallow pants, your moans got higher and higher as you were almost there.

 

“Yes Tim! Oh Tim, yes! Tim! TIM!”

 

You babbled, delirious with pleasure and with a strangled cry of his name falling from your lips, you threw your head back as the force of your orgasm consumed you, your hips thrusting towards Tim's as you rode out the feeling.

 

Your legs were tight around Tim's hips and when he felt your walls clamp down on him intensifying the drag of his cock, he thrust once more before he came hard in three strong spurts, each one accompanied by an instinctive roll of his hips.

 

Tim held you against the door for a minute or so, his sweat dampened forehead resting against your shoulder. Your legs were getting sore from how hard you had held yourself against Tim and you gently eased them down and Tim pulled out of you with a low groan.

 

You rested your full weight against the door, your legs feeling weak. Tim stood back and he looked so beautiful standing in his just his shirt.  His curls were all mussed and his cheeks were flushed. He looked at you with apology in his eyes.

 

“I'm….”

 

He began.

 

“Don't say it!”

 

You warned him with a grin. He visibly relaxed and returned it with one of his own. He was so handsome your heart ached. He began to chuckle as he kissed you sweetly.  You laid your hands on his shoulders, one moving round to finger the hair on the nape of his neck.

 

“So would you like to see the rest of the suite?!”

 

Tim asked, an alluring smile on his lips.  You laughed and said yes. Tim pulled on his pants and you deftly tucked your ruined panties into your bag which was lying upended on the floor.  

 

Tim took your hand and showed you the lounge, the enormous bathroom and the bedroom which boasted a huge four poster bed complete with red velvet hangings trimmed with gold. He then led you out to the patio and you sat there enjoying the night air with a few drinks and a couple of cigarettes. Some fooling around led to the first touches of foreplay, which soon made you retire to the bedroom where you spent more time discovering every inch of one another than you did sleeping.

 

You opened your eyes a crack, the dawn light pouring in from a gap in the top of the curtains.  Squinting, you looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 6.30am. You had hours before the fair began and since it was being hosted by the hotel, you settled into Tim's arms which were around your middle. You sighed contentedly, grinning widely as your thoughts turned to the night before during which Tim had brought you hitherto unknown levels of pleasure.

 

“Good morning,”

 

Tim's sleep heavy timbre in your ear made you jump. He chuckled softly, making you shiver, the front of his body melded against your back.

 

“Good morning,”

 

You replied as you wiggled your butt, feeling Tim's prominent morning glory.  

 

You turned in his arms to kiss him, chastely at first before lingering. His lips were just simply heavenly.  You closed your eyes, savouring the feeling of them, determined to commit it to memory. Tim's hand was squeezing your breast lightly before thumbing the nipple, making your breath hitch in your throat.  He trailed kisses along your jaw, breathing heavily as you slung a leg over his hips and straddled him.

 

Looking down at Tim, you smiled as you positioned him at your entrance before sinking down on him with a heavy exhale.  Tim's hands gravitated to your rolling hips as you created a lazy rhythm, leisurely enjoying one another in your still slightly sleep fogged state.  It was tender and unhurried and you both reached your end relatively quietly. Very quietly if compared to the night before.

 

You slid off Tim and laid beside him, wanting the experience to last for as long as possible.  Tim told you to go ahead and shower first and by the time you had dried off and redressed after picking up your clothes from various rooms in the suite, Tim had ordered room service for breakfast. It was all laid out on the dining table in the lounge.

 

Tim was wearing a fluffy white robe and he smiled as you entered the room.

 

“I didn't know what you'd like, so I'd ordered a bit of everything,”

 

He told you.  He was just the sweetest.

 

“Tim, you didn't have to do that!”

 

You gently scolded him,

 

“But thank you all the same,”

 

You finished as you took a seat next to him.

 

“Coffee?”

 

He asked.  You nodded yes as you got yourself a plate and filled it, not realising how hungry you were until that moment.

 

Finishing up and dabbing your napkin over your mouth, you checked your watch: 8.30am. You had to get going to get ready for the fair.

 

“Tim, I've had a wonderful time. Thank you so much,”

 

You said with a smile.  Tim cupped your face in his hands and he kissed you.

 

“My pleasure,”

 

He rumbled sweetly.

 

“I'd like it if we could do this again,”

 

He told you. Your heart leapt.

 

“I'd like it too but it'll be difficult to get away from my colleague. Leave it with me,”

 

You replied.  You picked up Tim's phone and keyed in your number and dialled. Tim smiled.

 

“I really have to make a move,”

 

You said. Tim nodded,

 

“Okay darling.  Just so you know, I had a great time too,”

 

He said, squeezing your hand as you stood at the door before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back.  You swooned at his impeccable manners.

 

“Call me later,”

 

You said as you stepped into the elevator.

 

“You can count on it,”

 

Tim assured you with a wink before he disappeared when the doors closed.


End file.
